Evening Sky
by ai smith1301
Summary: Berkisah tentang Fang, Boboiboy, dan Langit Sore.


**Haloo, Ai datang dengan fanfic kedua~ Isinya hanyalah oneshoot tentang OTP saya. Tapi bukan FangBoy, melainkan BoiFang! Oke, mau dibolak-balik kayak gimanapun mereka tetep ketjeh kook...**

 **Disclaimer: Animonsta Studio**

 **Warn: AU, Typo, alur kecepatan, OOC, sho-ai, dan lain lain~**

 **Nah, penasaran? Cekidot yaa!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Langit Sore**

* * *

Mereka terdiam, memandang semburat langit sore indah bewarna jingga dengan awan awan putih bercampur keunguan disana. Sesuai sekali dengan si topi jingga, dan si rambut ungu—yang sedang _menikmatinya._

Tak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun, hanya hembusan angin pelan dan tarikan nafas mereka yang terdengar. Begitu tenang, dan nyaman—Ya, jujur saja mereka sangat menikmatinya. Karena jarang sekali seorang Boboiboy tak menggoda Fang, hingga si pemuda berkacamata itu akan kesal, kemudian memarahi si topi jingga, dan terdengarlah pertarungan sengit. Adu mulut lebih tepatnya.

Bisa dibilang mereka lebih cenderung diam seandainya tak ada ketiga teman mereka itu. Bukan berati mereka tidak ada bahan omongan, atau memang malas seandainya hanya berdua saja. Tentu saja bukan—toh mereka sekarang rela menghabiskan waktu hampir setengah jam, _berduaan,_ sambil menatap langit sore—Jadi, jelas sekali kan kalau mereka menikmati saat saat berduan itu? Walaupun tanpa obrolan obrolan yang menemani, atau hanya sekedar gurauan iseng dari mulut Boboiboy. Atau mungkin obrolan mengenai Adudu dan Probe yang kini sedang mebuat eksperimen baru, untuk percobaan membunuh Boboiboy—Tak ada, tak ada satupun kata yang terucap dari dua insan ini. Tapi sekali lagi; _mereka menikmatinya._

Lebih jelas lagi, mereka sangat menginginkannya; setelah tugas berat mereka, melawan si kepala kotak yang tak henti hentinya meluncurkan serangan, demi resep coklat Tok Aba. Dan baru baru ini, kemunculan Boboibot yang semakin mebuat Boboiboy kelelahan (ia kelelahan karena harus mengimbangi kehebatan Boboibot)—Rasanya mereka dapat melepaskan kepenatan itu semua, disetiap deru nafas yang keluar silih berganti. Mereka menjadi rileks, dan merasa _nyaman._

Tanpa adanya satupun kata yang terucap, rasanya Boboiboy dan Fang saling bercerita dibalik setiap tarikan nafas itu. Saling bercerita mengenai kelelahan yang sedang mereka rasakan saat ini, atau hal hal menyenangkan yang baru baru saja terjadi, mengenai kejadian kejadian menarik disekolah, tentang lucunya guru mereka, atau donat lobak merah kesukaan Fang yang makin sulit Fang dapatkan. Mereka dapat merasakan bahwa suasana diam itu tengah bercerita. Dan hati mereka bisa tertawa lepas saat itu juga.

* * *

 _Boboiboy pernah berkata suatu ketika—saat mereka berdua seperti ini juga, "Nah, Fang. Seandainya Ying, Yaya, atau Gopal sedang ada disini. Pasti mereka akan kaget bukan?"_

 _Yang ditanya menatap yang menanya, "maksudmu?"_

 _Boboiboy tersenyum kecil, "pasti mereka kaget. Karena dua orang yang biasanya bertengkar mengenai suatu masalah kecil, terlihat begitu akur dan saling diam sambil memandangi langit sore yang indah. Bukan begitu?" Boboiboy menjelaskan._

 _Fang menatap si topi jingga lama, kemudian dia terkekeh, "ya, pasti mereka heran."_

 _Boboiboy menatap telapak tangannya, "jangan tanya mereka. Aku sendiri heran, kenapa aku hanya diam sambil menikmatinya. Padahal orang disampingku ini Fang loh, Fang! Orang yang paling sering ku ajak ribut," kemudian Boboiboy mengepalkan tangannya._

 _Si surai ungu membetulkan kacamatanya, "ya, aku juga bingung, Boboiboy. Rasanya sangat aneh menikmati sore tanpa satupun ocehan yang keluar dari mulut kita. Masalahnya adalah, yang ada disampingku ini Boboiboy. Orang yang paling sering menjahiliku, yang paling sering membicarakan hal yang tidak penting, yang paling konyol sekalipun," Fang menjeda kalimatnya, kemudian melanjutkan, "tapi... Entah kenapa,_ aku justru menikmatinya, _" kemudian Fang menundukan kepalanya, "Boboiboy, apakah kau menikmatinya juga?" iris anggur itu menatap kearah si pemilik topi jingga disampingnya, sementara Fang tersadar kalau pipinya merona._

 _Boboiboy menatap si pemuda berkacamata itu, kemudian tertawa kecil. Membuat Fang segera menundukan wajahnya sambil mengutuk dirinya yang merona tadi. Sungguh memalukan!_

 _"Hee, kenapa kau merona?" akhirnya satu gurauan keluar juga dari mulut Boboiboy._

 _Fang mengepalkan tangannya, "a-aku tidak merona! A-apa maksudmu, hah?" Fang melipat tangannya didadanya(—tentu dengan pipi yang masih merona.)_

 _Boboiboy hanya tertawa kecil menatap si pemuda berkacamata itu, yang menahan blushing hebatnya(dasar_ tsundere _—pikir Boboiboy.) "Terserah kau saja Fang," Boboiboy kembali memandangi langit._

 _"T-tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku tadi!" ucap Fang terbata._

 _Boboiboy membenarkan posisi topinya, dan ia berpikir untuk mengerjai Fang, "pertanyaan? Pertanyaan apa ya?" tanya Boboiboy pura pura lupa._

 _Fang menatap Boboiboy heran, "kau lupa? Tidak mungkin. Jangan pura pura lupa!"_

 _Boboiboy tersenyum kearah si_ tsundere _itu, "tidak Fang, aku betul betul lupa. Memangnya tadi kau nanya apa sih?" tanya Boboiboy dengan wajah sok polos, sambil terkekeh kecil._

 _"Sudah jelas kau ingat! Kau pasti pura pura lupa kan? Makanya tadi kau tertawa tawa tidak jelas!" Fang mengerucutkan mulutnya._

 _"Ah, bilang saja kamu malu menanyakannya lagi. Dasar_ tsundere _~"_

 _Fang menatap kesal kearah Boboiboy. Kemudian ia berdecih, "Cih. Lupakan saja."_

 _Boboiboy dapat menangkap wajah masam Fang dengan jelas. Tapi baginya, Fang semakin imut saja jadinya. Kemudian Boboiboy berkata, "iya iya... Aku ingat."_

 _Fang membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, "huh, dasar menyebalkan."_

 _Kemudian Boboiboy menatap iris anggur itu dalam dalam, "ya, seperti yang kau lihat Fang," Boboiboy menjeda,_ "aku juga menikmatinya."

 _Dan saat itu juga detak jantung Fang mulai tak stabil. Entah mengapa kalimat yang barusan keluar dari mulut Boboiboy sangat mengena dihatinya. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan mendengarnya. Dan Fang tak dapat menahan lagi rona merah dipipinya itu, "hm. Begitu ya..."_

 _Boboiboy menatap Fang lekat lekat, kemudian ia kembali terkekeh, "kau merona lagi tuh..." goda Boboiboy._

 _"Eh?! A-apa sih? Ti-tidak kok!" Fang kemudian menundukan wajahnya. Ia sungguh malu_ , sekaligus bahagia.

* * *

Begitulah satu satunya percakapan antara mereka saat mereka sedang berdua seperti ini. Hanya berisi gurauan Boboiboy dan jawaban _tsundere_ Fang. Tapi satu-satunya percakapan itu, sungguh bermakna bagi mereka berdua. Menandakan bahwa mereka sangat menikmati waktu waktu seperti ini, menandakan bahwa mereka _saling membutuhkan._

Tak sering mereka memiliki kesempatan seperti ini. Paling paling ketika libur, saat tak ada gangguan dari Adudu, ketika Tok Aba mengizinkan, dan yang terberat, ketika Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing masing. Hanya pada saat itu mereka berdua dapat merasakannya.

Waktunya tidak lama, tidak pernah lebih dari setengah jam. Tapi sangat berati bagi mereka berdua. Bisa jadi mereka hanya dapat menikmati waktu waktu semacam itu sebulan sekali, atau bahkan dua bulan sekali. Jadi Fang dan Boboiboy sama sama memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Tanpa ada satupun kata yang terucap.

Boboiboy tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian ia menarik nafas, dan menghembuskannya. Boboiboy menatap pemuda disampingnya itu. Dan si surai anggur segera berdiri juga. Ya, itu adalah rutinitas mereka, ketika Boboiboy sudah berdiri, maka sudah selesailah waktu mereka untuk berdua itu—maka mereka harus segera pulang.

Biasanya Fang sering meminta Boboiboy untuk pulang duluan, tapi pada akhirnya Boboiboy ikutan juga menetap disana hingga akhirnya merekapun pulang bersama.

Tapi saat itu, Fang ikutan berdiri—Jadi mereka memang sudah merasa cukup untuk kali ini.

"Ya, kupikir sudah terlalu sore. Matahari juga sudah mulai tenggelam," si surai ungu membenarkan kacamatnya.

"Iya. Lebih baik kita segera pulang," jawab si topi jingga.

Fang membalikan badannya, namun sebelum ia melangkah pulang, tangan Boboiboy terlebih dulu mencegatnya. Mata Fang melebar.

"Ke-kenapa?" Fang membalikan badannya. Dan tepat saat itu Boboiboy mengecup pipi Fang cepat. Bibir mungil Boboiboy terasa begitu lembut, dan hangat. Membuat hati si kacamata bergetar tak karuan. Wajahnya mulai memanas, dan pipinya merona.

Boboiboy segera melepaskan kecupannya itu. Iris hazelnya menatap pemuda dihadapannya, kemudian ia tersenyum, "kau lupa? Akan kecupan perpisahan..." ucap Boboiboy sambil tertawa pelan.

Wajah Fang makin menjadi, ia merona hebat!

Boboiboy menatapnya lucu, "heii... Kau merona lagi tuh..." Boboiboy menggodanya sambil menunjuk pipi Fang.

Fang hanya bisa menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya, "Ti-tidak kok!"

Boboiboy tertawa lagi, "Masih _tsundere_ saja Fang. Ngaku aja!"

Fang mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian menatap Boboiboy kesal, "Aku betul betul gak merona koook!" Fang mengepalkan tangannya di depan wajah Boboiboy, padahal wajahnya jelas sekali masih merona.

Boboiboy hanya tersenyum kecil, "baiklah baiklah, kalau gak mau ngaku, gak apa kok."

Fang hanya cemberut. Tak puas dengan yang diucapkan Boboiboy.

"Nah, lebih baik sekarang kita pulang. Pertunjukan langit sorenya sudah berakhir," Boboiboy menggandeng tangan Fang, "ayo!"

Fang hanya mengangguk pelan. Sambil sesekali menahan blushingnya itu (dikarenakan tangannya masih digandeng Boboiboy).

Sementara mereka pulang. Matahari sore yang indah tenggelam, menemani setiap langkah mereka.

 **-END-**

* * *

 **YEAYYY! Saya selesai buat Fanfic gaje oneshoot ini akhirnyaa! Maaf kalo sangat tidak jelas, dan ada typonya. Jujur aja, pas nulis lagi males, tapi ada ide beginian buat nulis. Ya beginilah hasilnya~**

 **Nee, aku seneng sekali buat Uke!Fang. Karena Ai gak pernah kepikiran buat ngejadiin Fang uke. Entah kenapa tiba tiba ngebuat beginian! Seriusan, Ai juga bingung sendiri~**

 **Nah, dari pada kebingungan, mending review aja ya minna^^**


End file.
